<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Dog by pleasebeehive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322387">A Good Dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasebeehive/pseuds/pleasebeehive'>pleasebeehive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Corporal Punishment, Dark Castiel (Supernatural), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Master Castiel (Supernatural), Master/Pet, Pet Dean Winchester, Power Imbalance, Puppy Play, Spanking, forced puppy play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasebeehive/pseuds/pleasebeehive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel likes to think of himself as a trainer. His house on the outskirts of town means that he has the space and privacy to train his dog as he pleases. He likes to take his time, enjoys slowly forming the creature to the mould he wants them to fit, patiently training out bad behaviours and replacing them with what he knows is best. And his job? Well, he can afford to work from home enough, that it isn’t an issue. There are times that business calls him away though. He trusts no one with his dog so they have to be left alone for a few days… a week… two weeks. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Good Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, so this is the first fic I'm posting here! I will warn you that Castiel in this fic is pretty fucked up as I'm sure you'll come to find. But I enjoyed writing this (possibly more than I should have) and I hope you enjoy reading it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Castiel likes to think of himself as a trainer. His house on the outskirts of town means that he has the space and privacy to train his dog as he pleases. He likes to take his time, enjoys slowly forming the creature to the mould he wants them to fit, patiently training out bad behaviours and replacing them with what he knows is best. And his job? Well, he can afford to work from home enough, that it isn’t an issue. There are times that business calls him away though. He trusts no one with his dog so they have to be left alone for a few days… a week… two weeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls up the driveway, gravel crunching beneath the tires. His thoughts are on his pet inside; in the two weeks he was away he expects that training has slipped somewhat. Being away from him had been, not quite torture, but still unpleasant. He’d missed his pet, and as he unlocks the front door and steps inside, he wonders if his pet has missed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A good dog knows where it belongs</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That had been one of the first lessons Castiel had taught. It had taken a while to teach his pup that his place wasn’t always at his master’s side, that he would have to stay where his master put him. The poor thing had been starved for affection and needed to be trained out of separation anxiety, but he’d managed it, eventually, with patience and a few firm corrections. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shrugging off his trench coat and toeing off his shoes he sets his mind to the ground floor, walking through each room and looking meticulously for signs of poor behaviour. Not a thing out of place, everything as he left it, and no sign that his pup had been anywhere he shouldn’t have. Well, he’d check the cameras later to be sure but for now he congratulated himself silently since that, at least, seemed to have stuck. He smiles as he walks to the kitchen. A cup of coffee, a sandwich, then he could fix something for his pet and see him at long last. It had been too long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A good dog knows to come when called.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking into the basement with a bowl of water in one hand and a small plate of food in the other, Castiel whistles, the low noise bouncing off the bare walls. He whistles again short and sharp. Nothing. He huffs. Where was his pup?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean.” He draws it out into a warning, letting his displeasure bleed through into his voice. He wants his pup to appear so that he won’t have to spend his time tonight on basic discipline. Although, he thinks idly taking two more steps and letting them echo in the stark room, perhaps he has missed teaching his pet the basic discipline of this household a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His footfalls ring out to silence and there is still no sign of his pup. A pity really, Castiel thinks to himself, they would have had such a nice evening. But Dean knows he doesn’t like to be kept waiting. Castiel had spent enough time teaching his pup to come when called and enough time punishing him for wilfully ignoring his master. Although perhaps he hasn’t if this show of disobedience is any indication. Perhaps his pup simply needs a reminder of to whom he belongs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs and puts the bowl of water and plate of food down, turning and leaning against the metal countertop. Maybe giving his pup more than one room while he was away had been a bad idea. His eyes trace the room, bare concrete with a metal counter spanning the left side. It was a small room, maybe 10ft in either direction, but it was all he could trust his pup with at the start. Slowly Castiel had given him more and more freedom, rewards for good behaviours. His pup had gotten far too used to freedom evidently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pup, if I have to come and find you I will be displeased. You have thirty seconds.” He lets the words sink in, watching the seconds tick away on his clock. 10 seconds... 20 seconds... 25… 30. He takes a breath to master himself. So this is what the pup has chosen to greet him with on his return. Very well then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s hardly taken a step away from the counter when there's a scrambling from the doorway and his pup practically falls through it, panting. He just leans back against the counter and looks on with disapproval as the pet glances up to meet his eyes and then hangs his head guiltily. Castiel clicks his fingers and points at his feet. His pup knows where he wants him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A good dog knows to obey.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This had been something else he’d taught early. Obedience. It was vital to having a well mannered pup, that he knew to obey the commands he was taught. There had always been consequences for disobedience, most of them harsh enough that he didn’t have to correct often. His pet was smart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Is smart, Castiel amends mentally. He clearly knows he has a punishment coming and Castiel can see it in the way he slinks towards him, staying low on the floor, not looking directly up at his master.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally he comes to rest at Castiel’s feet, head bowed. Castiel can hear a low whine in the back of his throat but he’s so glad to finally have his pet back in his grasp and Dean looks so contrite that he benevolently chooses not to reprimand him for that at least. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He crouches and puts a hand on Dean’s head, petting it lightly. He shouldn’t, Dean obviously needs correction, but, Castiel thought, it would be a long few days of correcting mild misbehaviours, some gentle affection wouldn’t destroy all he’d worked to achieve. He would correct Dean soon, after all, he would be a bad owner if he let the pup go too long without a correction. The pup buts his head up into Castiel’s hand and finally raises his eyes to meet Castiel’s firm gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Pet. It has been a while, hasn’t it. It’s surprisingly good to see you.” Castiel said, voice a little frosty but clearly soft enough that the pet felt he could but up further into the hand petting him and begin shifting in position. “Yes, I see you’re happy to see me too. Although not happy enough to obey my orders. What was that about? Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He paused as his pet shifted again, letting his head drop again, ashamed. Castiel continued to scratch his nails down the pet’s neck and hummed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, you know you’ve been disrespectful don’t you. And on my homecoming too. I didn’t think I’d have to correct you this early but clearly I should.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean whines again, shifting restlessly, and Castiel just squeezes the back of his neck briefly in warning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now pet, I don’t want to hear complaints, you know you need to be punished, it’s not been that long since I last saw you, surely not everything has slipped your mind. All I want to know is why you chose to disobey me the moment I came back.” He moves his hand back up to start scratching at Dean’s head again. Indulgent, he knows, but it’s so good to see his pup again that he can’t quite bear not-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry master, I was asleep and I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A good dog speaks only on command.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel’s mood changes in an instant. He grits his teeth as he tightens his fingers in Dean’s hair to cut the raspy voice of his pet off. He stops talking with a whine of fear as his head is pulled backwards and Castiel leans in close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know the rules, bitch. You do not speak without my express permission. I would have thought I had drilled at least that into your skull well enough that two weeks would not allow you to forget so quickly, evidently I was wrong.” He lets go of Dean’s hair and stands, looking down at Dean in disgust as he whimpers, hunching over in shame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t often that he wanted to hear his pet speak for him, he preferred to hear him whine or whimper or bark on command like a good dog, but he had decided not to take the pet’s speech away from him. In the beginning Dean had not taken to that rule well. There had been shouting at first, reams of endless sass, jibes, singing even. An incessant twittering like the canary that Castiel’s mother had once kept in the front room that warbled day and night. Then there had been the begging, the pleading, the crying, the useless and empty words that Castiel knew meant nothing. And then, one day, blissful silence. That was how he had known Dean was broken: he stopped singing. He remembers coming down to the basement to hear nothing. At first he had worried the pet was dead but he had been in his corner, curled up, looking a little tatty but perfectly quiet. It had been beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were rare occasions he used his pet’s voice but those were few and far between. Thinking back he had told the pet to speak for him just before he left. He had given the pet his rules and all he had wanted to hear was a simple ‘yes Master’. It was a treat for the pet to use his voice, and the way he said it, reverent and so beautiful. But perhaps this had been why the pet felt so lax about using it now. No matter, he would fix that too. Although perhaps he should check the audio feeds on the cameras, to be sure the pet hadn’t been using his voice without his Master’s permission. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks back down at Dean’s hunched form, coldly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Once again, pet: clearly you need correction. I think we should deal with your infractions sooner rather than later, no?” This time the pup stays blessedly silent. “Let us retrieve your collar. Come.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clicks his fingers and begins to walk away, only glancing down once to see that Dean is following at his right, a half step behind him. It’s a little sloppy and he’s clearly having issues keeping up on all fours, but that would change quickly enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A good dog wears it’s collar with pride.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walk through the door and down a short corridor until they reach another similar looking room that Castiel dubbed the training room. On the wall facing them are various mounted training implements, including Dean’s collars and leash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring me your leather collar, Dean.” He commands, leaning against the wall to watch. “I think I shall keep you in it for a while until I can be sure you remember how to behave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s collar was exquisite, brown leather with gold stitching and a D ring. Castiel had had it handmade for him once he had finished his training, with lettering on the inside that read ‘Property of Castiel’. He had also made tags for it but they were for special occasions, when the pet might forget to whom he belonged. He also had other collars, but those were not Dean’s collars, they were tools that Castiel had used to train him. Most had been uncomfortable, intentionally too tight or chafing, one had been a shock collar and, my, that had been an amusing implement to use on Dean. But all had served their purpose and now hung on the wall as mementos and perhaps also as threats. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks down and sees that the pup is still half a pace behind him and has refused to move while he has been admiring the collection of collars that he had used on Dean. He frowns and coughs lightly. The pup looks up at him, startled, and then quickly looks down again. Castiel watches him as he picks up his hand but doesn’t put it back down, seeming to sway towards and away from the wall in indecision. He frowns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t tell you again, Dean.” He can hear his own patience wearing thin. “You can bring me your collar or I can find the shock collar and make this so much worse for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of the shock collar Castiel watches Dean’s eyes go wide in fear. He smirks a little as the pet scrambles into action, tripping over himself to get to the wall, looking back just long enough for Castiel to say “Go ahead.” before shakily standing on his hind legs and picking up the leather collar delicately with his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better. Perhaps I should put you in the shock collar anyhow. Maybe what you need is a short sharp reminder of your manners.” He looks down at the pet who is trembling now, shaking his head slightly. He chuckles, at least his punishments have clearly remained in the pets mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pet brings the collar over and delicately places it in Castiel’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dean. Chin up.” He uses a finger to tilt the pet’s chin a little higher and loops the collar around his throat, tightening it to the point that he can slip two fingers comfortably beneath it. The idea is not to choke the pet, but to remind the pet he is owned, and that his master has rules and expectations of him, something he clearly forgot. He loops a finger into the D ring and tugs the pet towards him, making him whimper and pulling him off balance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s better is it not? Now you shall remember to whom you belong. To whom do you belong Dean? Speak.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You, Master.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A good dog knows who it’s master is.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, Dean.” He trails a hand through Dean’s hair, looking at the rack of collars and considering. He gives the strands a light tug and mutters, “Stay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking to the rack he reaches out for Dean’s leash. The pet had always been resistant following him into the punishment room, so today he would have no choice in the matter. Castiel did not wish to have to punish him any further. He walks back and clips the leash to Dean’s collar as the pet lets out an almost inaudible whine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come.” Castiel tugs the leash gently and begins to walk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He barely glances to see if Dean is following as he leads him towards the punishment room, so named for the padded bench on which Dean receives all of his major punishments. The pet, as he suspected, hesitates in the doorway, but a sharp yank of the leash has him stumbling through the door and once that is out of the way it's a simple thing to manhandle the thin pet onto the bench. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gets Dean situated and tightens the restraints on his ankles. The hands he leaves free, after all he still needs to train his pup, even during a correction, and what better way than to make him hold his hands still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hands are to stay behind your back, pet, if I catch them moving anywhere I will add another ten lashes to your punishment. Do I make myself clear? Speak.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Master.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Do you see how difficult that was pet? All you had to do was wait for permission.” He shakes his head and sighs, it really was that simple. “But it is done now and you will take your punishment and be thankful. Once you have been punished you may eat and we can celebrate my homecoming properly.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walks to stand in front of Dean as he unbuckles his belt, it makes sense to punish Dean with something a little more personal than a paddle, after all, he did disrespect Castiel magnificently. He doubles the belt over and smacks it against his own hand, earning a whimper and a full body shudder from his pet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckles darkly, making his way around the prone body, trailing the belt along Dean’s spine and delighting in the tension he can see building in his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me ask you pet, who is your master?” He asks lightly. “Speak.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You, Master?” The pet sounds confused, Castiel grins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t sound particularly sure, pet. Would you like to try that again? Speak.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are my master, Master.” The pet says, quietly but with more conviction and a small nod against the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better. So then pet, do you understand why I am punishing you? Speak.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Master. I disobeyed your rules, Master.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. What gave you the right to disobey me and then use your voice without permission? Speak.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, Master, I’m sorry.” Dean whispers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet you aren’t, Pet, not yet. You will take 20 for disobeying and 10 for disrespect. You will earn a further 10 if you cannot keep your hands still. Do you understand? Speak.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Master.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are permitted to make noise during your punishment but not to speak.” He runs a hand down Dean’s spine, following the path that the belt took and gently petting over his ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let us begin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waits a few moments, watching Dean coil like a spring as he anticipates the first strike. He takes the doubled belt and smacks the counter top, letting the crack echo through the room. He laughs as Dean jumps and whimpers, his hands twitch but don’t move and that long line of tension is gone. Castiel takes his chance and swings, striking the upturned flesh of Dean’s behind with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He swings again, quickly, gaining a rhythm. As much as he enjoys punishing Dean today he just wants it over with so he can relax upstairs with his pet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crack Crack Crack,</span>
  </em>
  <span> as each one hits Dean squirms and whimpers as his skin goes pale to pink to a beautiful red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They make it to strike 26 without incident. By this point Dean’s ass is glowing and he is sobbing openly, body still squirming away from the pain. Castiel pauses, running his hand over Dean’s ass, making the pup cry out as his hand meets hot, raw flesh. He hefts the belt again and brings it back down over the tops of his thighs. Dean howls and his hands strain against his own will, Castiel can almost hear the battle raging in his pup’s head. Perhaps he’s feeling particularly benevolent today, or perhaps he has truly missed his pup this much, but he decides to take pity on Dean. He takes his belt and loops it around the pup’s wrists, securing it carefully. Instantly tension drains from the pup’s shoulders as he pushes his arms outwards against the unforgiving belt and relaxes with what Castiel thinks is a whimper of gratitude. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are, pet. You’re doing so well, I think we shall finish open handed.” It is barely a reprieve, Dean’s ass has been warmed by the belt in such a way that the heat of Castiel's hand should be agony anyhow. And he can hit harder without the fear that he will break Dean’s skin. He smiles and swings - </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack</span>
  </em>
  <span> - right cheek, - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Smack</span>
  </em>
  <span>- left cheek, - </span>
  <b>
    <em>Smack </em>
  </b>
  <span>- sit spot. Dean howls but it is done. Castiel moves around to his head and pets a soft hand through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush, shhh, there pet, it's all over now. You took your punishment so well and now you can be my good boy again.” He stands and pets Dean until he has cried himself out. “There now. Speak for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Master.” Comes Dean’s weak voice. Castiel just smiles and pets through his hair again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy Dean. You’re welcome. Now, you stay where you are, I will retrieve the lotion for your poor sore bottom, and your dinner.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel walks to the cabinet that holds the arnica cream for punishments like this. As much as he loves seeing the pup hurt, he does not particularly desire the pup becoming ill. Pocketing it, he walks back to the other room to collect the now cold stew and the water that he had brought down for Dean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs as he walks back to find the pup laying exactly where he left him, restrained on the bench. Now laying there, breathing deeply as though he could sleep at any moment. He unbuckles the restraints around Dean’s legs and torso, leaving the belt for last. There is no damage beneath the cuffs and he smiles as the pet lifts his head to look at his master. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just stay where you are pet, I need to apply your cream and then you will be free to eat and drink, and then I think we shall go upstairs and spend some time together.” He suits actions to words and despite a hiss and a jerk from the pup, manages to apply the cream with little resistance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he allows Dean up from the bench and the pup sinks back to all fours, Castiel bends down a moment to pet him before collecting his dishes from the side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit.” The pup looks up at him, a little apprehensive, but does as he’s told, whimpering as his red ass connects with his heels. Castiel just stands there and watches, smiling to himself, the pup won’t soon forget this lesson. He places the dishes in front of Dean and takes a step back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait.” The command is usually unnecessary but, given today, Castiel would rather not punish his pet for forgetting any other rules. Dean sits and waits until Castiel releases him and then eats quickly and carefully, not rising until the plate is empty and the bowl is a little less full. Castiel just stands over him, watching and smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he is done, Castiel leads Dean up the basement stairs and to the front room where he sits and watches a documentary, Dean stretched out at his feet, looking content. All feels right in the world as Castiel looks down and watches his pup lay there, eyes closed, breathing deeply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dean is not a good dog. But Castiel will make him one. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this! I have a feeling that more of this universe is going to get written at some point! </p>
<p>Have a great day!</p>
<p>- Bee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>